Intoxicated
by The Nauti Dolphin
Summary: ONE SHOT After one too many cups at the Akabeko, Sanosuke must be dragged back home and tucked into bed. But it's what happens in that bed that is most interesting...


A/N: Do you actually think I own Rurouni Kenshin?! Psychopath…

I'm glad that you tuned in to read this story. It is a one shot- I am testing the waters of the vast ocean that is Kenshin FanFics. I am also glad you chose this, because it must mean that you like the couple of Sano/Misao- which not many do. I find them almost too perfect of a couple… Plus, I hate the thought of Sano/Megumi and despise the age difference of Misao/Aoshi… Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Read away! And enjoy!

* * *

_Intoxicated_

Sanosuke looked down into his cup of sake, watching his reflection go in and out of focus. "Well, Kenshin, it looks like you've finally lost!" he said in a slightly slurred voice. "Twenty-one cups in one sitting makes me the victor and the breaker of the record here at the Akabeko! Wooo hooo!" Some clapped, but most others rolled their eyes.

Kenshin looked back at Sanosuke, his cheeks shaded pink with drunkenness. "Congratulations, Sanosuke!" He then proceeded to link arms with Sanosuke and dance around the Akabeko singing a goofy, ad-libbed song. '_Yay for Sano…_' the song began, but the rest was far to slurred due to drunken symptoms from both to possibly be understood.

Crickets could be heard from outside as the two finally concluded their oh-so-strange song. Kaoru, careful not to drink too much because of the unspeakable thing that happened last time, spoke up. "I think you two have had enough for one night. Let's walk home, okay? Kenshin? Sano?" All that was heard was the very loud snores of Sanosuke and Kenshin. "Oh, Kami! Passed out drunk again! Megumi, Misao, and Yahiko? Can you help me get them home?"

Megumi, knowing with her doctoral mind not to get senselessly drunk, and Misao and Yahiko being underage, they were all stable enough to get them back to the Kamiya Doujo, but more importantly less drunk than the two others.

"God, they are HEAVY! All that muscle sure makes them look good, but it doesn't make them lighter!" Misao exclaimed. She had been unusually quiet all night, so the other conscious ones were surprised to hear her finally speak up. Little did anyone know, it was because she had been thinking of her beloved all night, fantasizing about what would happen if she had her way with him… It was very unlike her, but then again, no one knew that she had slipped herself a little too much of the strong drink Sanosuke loved so much. And any alcoholic drink has funny ways of making people act in ways that they wouldn't normally act.

"What's up with her?" Yahiko asked the two older women.

"Oh, she's probably just wrapped up in whimsical thoughts of her and Aoshi that will never come true," Megumi bluntly put it.

"Must you be so cruel about it? I mean, she's only sixteen. Let her dream," Kaoru suggested, hoping to ease the strong dislike between Megumi and Misao.

"That's her problem," Megumi replied, "she doesn't realize that that's all it will ever be- a dream." At this, Kaoru just rolled her eyes, fed up with trying to make the two befriend each other.

Misao stayed locked in more fantasies and daydreams all the while, as they dragged the limp, snoring bodies of Kenshin and Sanosuke through the streets. Somehow, they finally made it to the doujo.

"I'm heading off to bed," Yahiko said while trying to stifle a yawn. "I'll catch you ladies later," he concluded with some strange eyebrow movements aimed at feigning seduction.

Megumi rolled her eyes and addressed Misao and Kaoru, "We should put these two," she said, nodding to the two unconscious bodies on the wooden floor, "in separate rooms. We don't want them to wake up, find each other, and cause more disturbances. None of us need another fine for breaking the noise ordinance again." The two others nodded in agreement, "I'll take Sanosuke, Kaoru, and you can take Kenshin." Misao cleared her throat loudly at this, making it obvious to Megumi that she couldn't be ignored. "Right, you. Uh, you can prepare some tea or soup or something for when these two lug heads wake up."

Misao, none too happy with her assignment, stomped away toward the kitchen. After much crashing and banging, her search with only the light of the half moon to guide her finally resulted in a clean teapot. Misao went to fill it with water, only to find to her dismay that the bucket was empty. Mumbling to herself all the while, she headed outside to the well. "Oh, that Megumi! Who does she think she is, huh?! Bossin' me around like that- no one beats on a member of the Oniwabanshu, that's for sure. If only I could…Ouch! Stupid rock…" Misao sat down to pause and rub her foot to ease the throbbing pain coming from her stubbed toe. "If only I could be with the man of my dreams, he would make this all better," she said, her voice slowly rising until it became a cry of joy, "Oh, Lord Aoshi!"

"Why do you insist on having the man who cared for you as a child to be the one you are destined to be with? He's far too old for you, anyway. Silly little child…" Megumi appeared at the doujo door, insincere sympathy written all over her face as she looked down upon Misao.

"You don't know anything about me and Aoshi, so don't even go there!" Misao shot back, fuming mad.

"Well, whatever you want to think, think it. I'm not getting involved with your impractical little fantasies. I was just coming out to see if you needed any help, in case the job of preparing tea was just too much for you," Megumi sneered with contrived benevolence.

"I'm fine, thanks," Misao retorted, mimicking Megumi's artificially sweet tone. Megumi just returned the remark with a look that could kill and re-entered the doujo.

Misao managed to drag herself up off the ground. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I am thinking way too much of nothing… Well I'm not letting something like this get me down._ Her slight drunkenness starting to wear off, she was able to walk with more ease and finally reached the well. She looked down to see her reflection go in and out of focus, then slowly morphing into a backdrop for another one of her fantasies…

Misao was able to finally drag the bucket full of water all the way back to the kitchen. She hummed a happy melody as she poured a fairly large amount of water into the teapot. She mad her way out to the small fire crackling away in the backyard, flames attempting to lick the night sky in the wee hours of the morning. Misao set the pot over the fire, and then lay out on her back in the yard, gazing up at the star-scattered sky, reminiscing about all the moments she and her love had shared together. Her daydreaming time was cut short with the whistling of the teapot, signaling the water was heated and ready. She gingerly carried the hot teapot to the kitchen, where she got out five beautifully carved and decorated glasses and began filling them with the water and preparing the tea.

From the other side of the doujo, a loud _crash!_ shout of 'Oro!' and a _thud!_ caused her to jump and scald herself with the water. "Ouch!" She ignored the pain though, eager to finish her chore and get into her own bed. The tea finally ready, she loaded the cups onto a tray and stopped by Kenshin's room first. She walked down the dark, shadowy hallway, following the groans of pain coming from a room halfway down the hall, lit by a single flickering candle. As she drew nearer, she could hear the soothing voices of both Megumi and Kaoru. She finally reached the scene of the accident. "Is he gonna be okay? That crash sounded bad," Misao said as she eyed a shattered vase and a low, overturned table.

"He'll be fine, now that he's had my medical assistance. Goodnight, Misao," Megumi scoffed, reaching out for tea for herself and Kenshin. Misao rolled her eyes, not in the mood for a fight.

"Goodnight, Misao-chan," Kaoru said in a much kinder and compassionate tone, reaching to remove her cup from the tray.

Misao backed out of the room, not forgetting to shoot an evil glare to the back of Megumi's head. She shuffled her socked feet down the sleek wooden floors, inching closer to Sanosuke's room. She knocked lightly on the thin sliding door when she finally reached the room. A grumble welcomed Misao into the room. She balanced the tray on one arm, enabling her to nudge the door open. She reached Sanosuke's bed, and gazed down upon his calm, sleeping face. _Ya know, the big dork almost looks kinda cute when he's sleeping…but no cuter than my hunky Lord Aoshi!_ "Here ya go, Sano. Some piping hot green tea. Just the way you like it-straight up, I believe?"

"Oh, those two words make me wanna barf," Sanosuke replied, rolling over onto his stomach.

"What two words? I believe?"

"No, no. Straight up. Ohhhh…" Sanosuke groaned again. "But thanks for the tea, Weasel Girl." Sanosuke closed his eyes and began to fall back asleep.

"Who you callin' Weasel Girl?!" Misao hollered back at Sanosuke. But her shout was only responded to with some particularly loud snores. "I suppose I'll let him get away with it this time… He is rather under the weather. It probably wasn't in his best interest to drink THAT much sake. Oh, well. What's done is done. Have a good dream or two, Sanosuke."

"Mmm… Misao?"

"What?" she responded, a little surprised he was still conscious.

"Did you know that your eyes are blue?"

"Um, yes. I am aware."

"They remind me of something pretty. I can't remember what, though. Well, anyways, good-night."

"Okay, Sano. Whatever you say…" Misao carried the tray to her final destination for the night- her room. She walked a short way down the hall and opened the door, thinking of the recent occurrence of a few moments ago. _No one has ever complimented me like that… It felt kinda nice. It was weird coming from _him_, but still nice. I wonder if he even meant it. I would never expect a non-degrading comment towards a woman coming out of the mouth of that big dork. Well, whatever. Now I'll finally get some peace and quiet. I better not drink this tea- I'll be up all night._ Misao took a small sip of the light green liquid anyway_. I think even my immense sleepiness will be able to overpower this. Plus, it would be a shame to waste it._ She quickly drained the cup, changed her attire for a more comfortable outfit, and slid under the light blanket, just the right amount of warmth for this unusually cool night.

- -

Misao could feel the sunlight trying desperately to lift up her lids, which were still heavy with sleep. She rolled over in order to put her eyes into complete darkness. As she turned onto her stomach, she wished that there were something blocking her from doing so- her beloved Aoshi. But, she realized that there was no one there. Alas, it was only in her most outlandish dreams that he would ever be lying right there, waiting for her, wanting her with every fiber in his tall, lean, muscular body. Misao sighed, and decided to wake up. She could always go back to sleep and dream of him, but maybe today would be the day her dreams would finally come true. Eyes wide open, she climbed out of bed and stretched, planning what she would do for that day.

First thing on the agenda: breakfast. She opened her own door and, rubbing her eyes, began to walk down the hallway. She passed open doors containing Kaoru, then Megumi, then Yahiko, then Kenshin with an enormous lump on his head, then Aoshi… Aoshi!? Misao did a double take, thinking it must be Sanosuke. But sure enough, she looked into the room, and, snoring gently on the ground was the sexy, angular face that she dreamt of so much, straight black locks hanging in front of his closed eyes. Misao blinked, assuring herself that she wasn't dreaming. _But it doesn't make any sense! Why would he be here? And where has Sanosuke gotten to? _

Too curious for her own good, Misao ventured into the room, moving with the lightest of steps. She kneeled down next to him, reaching out to touch his soft, pale face. Misao was able to stop herself in time, realizing that he might find it a little strange to wake up, only to find her hand caressing his face. She drew back her hand, wishing she did not have to. She opted to instead to just gaze eternally at his cherubic face- or at least until he woke up.

Minutes slipped away, Misao caught up in her fantasies. She wanted more than anything to make those dreams a reality. She was just too scared to know what Aoshi would think of her, little Makimachi Misao, doing all sorts of lustful things. But did he have to know it was her? An idea slowly made its way into her brain, growing into a plan that just might be perfect.

- -

Sanosuke groaned with fatigue as he felt a dull pain coming from the area of his forehead. _I don't think I have been more hung over in all my life! What did I do last night? _His ears perked up. Someone was entering the room. He rolled back over and tried desperately to open his eyes, but they wouldn't comply with his wishes. "Who's there?" Sanosuke tried to get out. But as soon as he said the words, he could feel a finger touch to his lips signaling him to keep his mouth shut.

Then, what seemed to be a sock was shoved in his mouth, gagging him and preventing him from speaking another word. At this point, Sanosuke was beyond confusion. He at last managed to open his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of his attacker. His vision still far too foggy, all he managed to see was long, dark hair and large, ice blue eyes before his vision was completely blocked by a silk piece of cloth covering his eyes. _Those blue eyes… could it be? No_, he convinced himself, _she wouldn't randomly attack me. I mean, it's not as if I'm her 'hunky Lord Aoshi' or anything. Like I could ever compare to him in her eyes._ Sanosuke felt completely hopeless, sitting there, blindfolded and gagged in his own bed, tired beyond belief and completely not in the mood to kick some ass, even if he needed to.

Suddenly, there was a husky whisper in his left ear, "I'll ungag you if you promise not to make a sound. Agreed?" Sanosuke managed to nod his head. "You have to keep quiet, or someone'll hear us. I'm just here to show you that even the most unexpected people can fulfill your wildest dreams." Sanosuke was thoroughly perplexed by this, but was too completely mystified by this mysterious woman to pay attention to anything but her. She then removed what really did turn out to be a sock from his mouth. He opened his mouth immediately in a desperate attempt to get a word in edgewise. But before one word could escape, his lips were touched by those of another- those of his mystery woman.

- -

Wrapped up completely in her passionate kiss, Sanosuke was not even aware that he was no longer wearing clothes until he felt the exciting sensation of skin on skin. He had no idea what she was doing, but he definitely did not deny that he was lustfully enjoying anything and everything that she was doing…

"Kenshin, Kaoru!" Megumi loudly whispered, "Come look at this!" The two others came as quickly as they could, Kenshin only able to slowly hobble over. Their gazes all came to rest upon two bodies, one embracing the other, gently snoring amongst clothes scattered all over the floor. "Looks like they were up to something or other last night. I came in to bring Sanosuke and herbal remedy for his inevitable hang over, but I guess he doesn't need it…"

"Do you think we should wake them?" Kaoru inquired.

Kenshin spoke up, towel full of ice covering the large bump on his head, "I think we should let them have their privacy. They do make a cute couple though, that they do." They then shut the door and left the two alone.

Sanosuke woke up at the sound of the closing door. _That mystery woman- damn, she's good. Even better than me! I wonder who she is, where she came from._ It was then that he realized he was holding her in his arms. But she wasn't just the random girl he thought her to be. _Weasel Girl is Mystery Woman?!_ His eyes widened in shock. _I can't believe it! Well, I guess I'm just too irresistible for any woman to keep her hands off of me._ He gingerly moved a few bangs out of Misao's eyes. She always was cute- I mean, if you can look past her weasel-ness. And those eyes, they're just, well, amazingly captivating. Sanosuke experienced a quick flashback:

His vision still far too foggy, all he managed to see was long, dark hair and large, ice blue eyes before his vision was completely blocked by a silk piece of cloth covering his eyes. _Those blue eyes… could it be? No_, he convinced himself, _she wouldn't randomly attack me. I mean, it's not as if I'm her 'hunky Lord Aoshi' or anything. Like I could ever compare to him in her eyes._

_I _knew_ there was something familiar about her! Damn, I'm good!_ was his last thought before he drifted into the dream world, holding Misao close to his chest. He felt completely content, with a sense of all being right with the world.

Misao was the next to awaken, loving the feeling the strong arms embracing her. She opened her lids to see the sun shining brilliantly through the window, warming her right down to her soul. She looked up to stare at the heavenly face that she loved every contour of. Instead of what she expected, though, she was looking up at the face of her sparring partner- none other than the infamous Sagara Sanosuke! Misao's immediate reaction was to beat him over the head, but as she tried to move, she only became more wrapped up in his embrace, drawing their still-unclothed bodies closer and closer together. As she realized why they were there, naked together under the covers, she began to realize how fatal her mistaking Sanosuke for Aoshi had become. _But he, Sagara Sanosuke, was able to make me feel the way I did last night. I've never felt that way before. Sure, most of it was just lust, but there was such chemistry! How could I be so blind? Maybe it's time to take my head out from being up in the clouds and see the goodness that has been waiting for me all along, right in the room down the hall. There was a reason I came here to live, in the Kamiya Doujo of all places. I never knew that reason- until now. Shinomori Aoshi, as my first love, you will always have a place in my heart. But I have something better, something here and now._ Knowing this and finally coming to grips with all that was right in front of her, Misao slipped back into a deep sleep, loving every second of sleeping with Sano. _Her_ Sano…

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! But now it is time-you know what to do… That little purple Go button is calling to you… 


End file.
